1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to vehicular communication devices, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved vehicular communication device wherein the same is selectively securable to a rear portion of an automobile adjacent a trunk assembly for selective communication with a rearwardly oriented spectator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Vehicular communication devices have heretofore been utilized in the prior art. Such devices have typically been positioned interiorly of the vehicle for communication with associated visual impeding of a vehicular driver's view. Further, securement of such devices has frequently been of a cumbersome and awkward nature. The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art in providing a display panel readily positioned with associated tilting or orienting means to more readily position a viewing panel relative to a rearwardly positioned observer. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,269 configured for mounting adjacent a rear window of a vehicle by providing a panel of a semi-transparent nature with light emitting diodes for directing such communication to other vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,787,808 sets forth a further vehicular communication device for external mounting relative to a vehicle wherein the device is configured for a permanent mounting arrangement relative to the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,361,828 to Hose sets forth a vehicle communication device wherein the device is positioned for mounting upon a rear window shelf unit for display of associated messages therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,979 to Gutowski sets forth a display panel in cooperation with a citizen's band communication device wherein the display panel is mounted rearwardly of a rear window of an associated automobile with a typical obstruction of such view through the rear window.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,376 to Fosnough, et al., sets forth a digital read-out within a motor vehicle wherein the read-out panel is configured for mounting on a rear window shelf adjacent the rear window in a manner consistent with the prior art.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved vehicular communication device wherein the same addresses the problem of selective mounting remote from a rear window and further addresses the problem of visual positioning of the display panel by use of a tilting arrangement.